wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Cala the SandWing-MudWing
__notoc__ This OC belongs to Puppy who is way to tired to code right now but is anyway! Please do not use anything on this page without permission! Thank you! Cala is a blind SandWing-MudWing dragonet, residing in the Scorpion Den with her mother and brother. She is friends with Sidewinder and may or may not be featured in a story or something soon. Appearance Cala’s main scales are brown, much like her father’s, with a more grey-er brown underbelly. The scales on the top of her head and down her back are gold in color, with sandy spikes similar to a MudWing’s but a bit more flexible like a SandWing’s frill. Her eyes are dark grey, and her underwings are bronze with flecks of SandWing yellow and MudWing brown that cluster more around the edges of her wings. She’s a dragon closer to the tinier side of things, possibly from her MudWing genetics and being the youngest of the two siblings. Cala is quite plump from the joys of eating seemingly never-ending food, though she does know when enough is enough. Cala wears no jewelry, and nothing special decorates her body elsewise. The only thing that seems to glow is her bright personality and bright smile, as the young hybrid tries to cheer up the ones around her. Backstory Both Cala and Castillo had been mainly sheltered for most of their lives. Their mother, Celeste, was always a little paranoid about their safety anywhere in Pyrrhia. Cala always assumed she was correct and went on with her life, Castillo did much of the opposite. Despite being blind, Cala lived pretty normally. She acted strong around dragons above her like Cactus, and showed her true colors to the dragons she knows. I, personally, forget how old Cala and Sidewinder were when they met, or how, but it was probably one of those “drop of a hat” or “all my papers just fell on the ground” moments, knowing them. Either way, Cala, Castillo, and Sidewinder became quick friends. Soon they were a trio that couldn’t be stopped. Life was pretty uneventful, besides the one time Sidewinder sneaked them into the Rainforest to see his mother, but neither of them made it very far when one of his mother’s friends saw them. Yeah, they all got into trouble for that. Then Cala (with the help of Castillo) found a small oasis. She showed it to Sidewinder, and thus I started trying to ship them. And then the events of the Trials of the Escape happened. Then the rest is kinda spoilers from there. But in short, they escaped and went back to their normal lives. Personality Cala is a kind and helpful dragonet, raised as the little helper to her mother whenever and in whatever she can. Not being able to see around her besides slight blurs of figures, though, leads her to be quite shy and shrink even further around large crowds. She’d never stray far from home unless Castillo or SideWinder was with her, guiding her and telling her of the world around her. She’s pretty jumpy most of the time, especially when figures seem to appear out of no where. Hearing the stories her mother tells her about dragonets who wander too far away from home, she knows she doesn’t want to be one of those dragons. She isn’t very adventurous like Castillo is, fearing whatever may lurk in the shadows. Cala knows she’s pictured as a tiny, defenseless dragonet to most. Sometimes she seems to care greatly about it; other times she’s grateful for it as it normally kept the honorable dragons to go find someone else to mess with. And despite not being able to see it, Cala doesn’t like any form of blood. Whenever it’s mentioned, she’d either go to another room or cover her ears (or both), and when someone’s bleeding she’s too terrified to tell someone who could help. Thankfully, she’s never without someone that could help if someone needed it. Relations Celeste- ' Cala’s mother. They’re close, and no one can deny how protective Celeste is of both of her dragonets. '''Castillo- '''Cala’s brother. She thinks he’s the best big brother in the world, and often times, when not playing, they can be seen walking together with Castillo explaining the world around them to her. '''Bog- '''Cala’s father, whom is dead and she knows nothing about. All she does know is that both him and Celeste once worked for an evil NightWing before Bog was killed. '''Delta-' Cala’s aunt, on her father’s side. She hasn’t been around her that much, so won’t say anything about her, whether good or bad. '''Puddle- Cala’s cousin. She knows he doesn’t like her, so she purposely stays away from him as well. 'Sidewinder- '''Cala’s-dare I say it-boyfriend. Not quite a couple yet, but spend enough time together that anyone would think that they were. Both of them would openly admit to most dragons that they love each other, and they’ve been friends for a long time. 'Cactus- 'Sidewinder’s father, whom Cala always thought of as kind of creepy. He always seemed to loom over everyone else, although Cala’s never spent enough time with him to know what he was like for sure. '''Other Dragons-' Since Cala has appeared in a fanfic I wrote, she has some friends from that story (Whom I will link to once I give them pages). These are Nightfall the NightWing-IceWing, Illusion the SeaWing-NightWing, Buzzard the SkyWing, and Eclipse the NightWing (so many NightWings...ugh). Sadly, I’m not quite proud of this story, as it’s many plot holes and mere randomness, so I’ll either redo it and all of the characters, or just pretend like I never did it. Probably the latter. Other Cala means “castle” in some language. * The first drawing-draft-idea I’ve done of Cala was a blind but mean dragon. Parts of that original dragon still exist, like how she acts around Cactus, strong and fierce. But the kind dragon that shows in her most often is the one that stays Gallery Some photos because I should give her more art. Category:MudWings Category:SandWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Disabled Characters Category:Content (PuppyLuvr06)